Touhou vs. Capcom/Ruby Heart
Bio Ruby Heart is a mysterious French-speaking pirate who prefers heroic actions and generally sides with the "good guys", in contrast to many other pirates. Ruby sails with her crew in her very own flying ship that she can use to aid her in combat. Outside her ship, Ruby is an experienced hand-to-hand fighter and employs weapons such as her signature anchor and sabres, or tricks like a haunted chest with a hostile ghost within. She was also involved in another situation with heroes of another universe to defeat a monster called Abyss. Movelist Skill Cards *Schwarzaile: Ruby transforms her body into a energy ball that hits multiple times. The attack can be controlled depending on the direction is pressed. Up to two times can the attack change directions. (Can also be done in the air.) *Sublimation: Ruby shoots a column of water from the ground. The distance is depended on what button is pressed. *Fantôme: Ruby summons a treasure chest next to her. After a bit, a ghost pops out and heads toward the opponent. If the ghost successfully grabs the opponent it will start to drain their Spell Card meter. Half a bar will be depleted, after that it will drift away. *Rafale Cannon: Ruby Heart throws an anchor at the opponent, if it connects she will pull her opponent towards her and shoot them out of a cannon. Light will shoot the anchor straight across, while the heavy will shoot diagonally up-right. Spell Cards *Flammelie: An upgraded version of Schwarzaile. You can change directions of the attack four times. The attack is controlled depending on what direction is pressed. (Can also be done in the air) *Pare-tonn're: Ruby Heart rams her opponent with a ship that has a large blade on the front. If the ship connects, it will start attacking by shooting cannonballs at them. Initial contact is required in order for the ship to attack with the cannons. *Mille Fantômes: A upgraded version of Fantôme. Ruby Heart summons a chest, and after some time multiple ghost pops out. These Ghosts leave a burning effect. Last Word *Tour de Magie: Ruby drops a barrel on top of her opponent's head causing them to be trapped in the barrel. She then draws a random card and the card she gets determines the effect. **Lolipop: Nothing. **Sword: She will start to throw swords at the barrel. The more swords successfully thrown, the more damage the attack will do. The knives thrown are depended on what button is pressed. Pressing the wrong button will end it. **Ghost: Several ghosts enter the barrel and blow it up. Misc. *Battle Intro: Ruby appears tying her boots on top of a treasure chest. She then says “Bonjour, shall I whip you now or later?” and kicks the chest away. *Taunt: She looks through her telescope and giggles. *Victory Pose: She raises her hat and says “La Victoire est à Moi!” Winning Quotes The Pirates in my crew are much more skilled than you. 7*sigh* Quelle Folie, what I mean is you are so foolish. I’ve heard the Dominatrix jokes. I am not amused. Tres Bien! That was quite a battle! Vs. Self: You may copy my looks, but you can’t copy my skills. Vs. Tron: Sorry little girl but being a great pirate requires more than your little mechanized toys. Vs. B.B Hood: Non non, demoiselle. You shouldn’t play with those toys. Vs. Morrigan and Felicia: I admit I may not be a prude per say but you do take zee “Femme Fatale” act a bit too far here. Vs. Chun-Li: I am not a criminal but my crew has captured certain individuals who are though. Vs. Keine: No, I am not related to Anne Bonny. Unlike most pirates in your history books, I do not loot or pillage. Vs. Ryu and Ken: You’ve improved since last time. Vs. Reimu: That was very good, Madam Reimu. I hope we meet in battle again. Vs. Mima, Yuyoko and Youmu: I can control ghosts, but it seems you are ze exception. Vs. Marisa: Did my treasure take you by surprise there? Well, then. Try to get it. Vs. Byakuren: A ship that also serves as a temple? Fascinating, simply fascinating. Vs. Strider Hiryu: I guess this is one instance pirate does beat ninja. Vs. Demitri: See, this is why you don't get much recognition. Vs. Jon Talbain: Don't look at me. I don't know why you're not that popular, either. Vs. Captain Commando: Every crew needs a devoted captain and it doesn’t get better than you…besides myself of course. Vs. Phoenix Wright: Hm? What’s this? You seemed to flinch slightly once I brought my whip out. Vs. Viewtiful Joe: Such an amusing costume. You would have fit right in amongst some of my previous acquaintances. Vs. Arthur: I see chivalry is not dead. Vs. Iku: Never thought I'd sail so close to a dragon's palace. Vs. Sanae: Having to be in such a prestigious position give much pressure, does it not? Vs. Suika: I'm all for wild drinking parties, but at least wait until you're older! Vs. Komachi and Eiki: Would you mind showing me and my crew a way out of ze Sanzu river? Vs. Remilia, Flandre, Meiling, Sakuya, and Patchouli: I think it would be nice to have ze Scarlet Devil mansion as crew mates. Vs. Futo: Feng Shui, huh? I could use some fortune in my ship. Vs. Nitori: If you're interested, I could have you develop our weaponry. Vs. Cirno: This Is What You Get For Freezing My Ship's Interior! Let those spankings be an eternal warning! Vs. Momiji: Block our way, and I'll have to force our way through. By force, I might add. Vs. M. Bison, Wesker, Dr. Wily, Utsuho, Seija and Tenshi: So you're the reason people can't have nice things. Vs. Shantae: *Sigh* People like Risky Boots really ruin my reputation. Vs. Yuugi: My crew could use another rowdy member. Vs. Tessa: I think I might have brought someone like you along for the ride. I can't remember. Vs. Satori: I could've used her. She'd make good money for my crew. Vs. Firebrand: Be gone evil one for I have no interest in making a deal with your master! Vs. Medicine: Young girls shouldn't be making such ailments. Vs. Anakaris: Glad you could come back. Vs. Yumemi: I'll take you where you need to go if you wish to continue your research. Vs. Amingo and Sonson: Good to see you again, Amingo/Sonson. Vs. Nue: For a moment, there I thought zat there was a Sea Monster. Vs. Kogasa: I could use a new parasol. Vs. Spencer: I don't recommend swinging on my ship's sails. Vs. Hina: I'm a pirate. I can get my own fortune. Vs. Masamune: Oh, yeah. I've met Motochika. I can actually see why you two get along so well…well, almost get along. Vs. Kasen: You can save the lectures. I’m not really the plundering type. Vs. Dan: Just because I'm a pirate, doesn't mean I'm evil. Vs. Murasa: Go on. Try to sink my ship again. I DARE YOU! Vs. Nick: I’ll help you and your friends get out of here. Vs. Seiga: Who robs people while dressed as Santa Claus? Vs. Nero: Watch a real gunsmith show you how it’s done. Ending (Ruby Heart is seen examining bones.) Ruby Heart: Well, at least I was able to get something of zis experience than the one with Abyss….Dragon bones should bring me quite a nice penny at the market. (CRASH!) Ruby: Sacre bleu! What was zat?! (Byakuren's ship has accidently bumped into Ruby’s ship.) Byakuren: Whoops! Sorry about that! Pirate: Miss Heart if you want, we can stall and fix the damages. Ruby Heart: *Sigh* Nevermind….Just keep going. Category:Touhou vs. Capcom Category:Characters Category:Female Characters